


Decision Made

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: An unexpected pregnancy.





	Decision Made

“Jon,” Sansa said as she walked into his solar and shut the door behind her.

“Good morning Sansa,” Jon said with a brief smile as he leaned over a map of Winterfell. “I’m working on a plan for the Western wall that…”

“I’m pregnant,” Sansa said quietly.

His eyes went from the plans to her. The alarm on his face apparent.

“I’m sorry?” He asked, hoping he’d heard it all wrong.

A single tear ran down her face and she nodded her head that he’d heard her correctly.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he walked around the table and toward her, not sure what to say or do.

“I have drank enough moon tea to…but month after month passes and…”

“How many months have passed?” Jon asked with wide eyes as he stopped and stood before her.

“Six,” Sansa said as she gulped back her cries.

“You’ve been drinking moon tea for six months?” Jon asked, surprised.

“Yes, and apparently this child is as determined as his father,” Sansa said as she touched her stomach.

Jon’s eyes followed her hand. He assessed her for the first time with pregnancy in mind. She had gained a small amount of weight but he had attributed that to being away from Ramsay Bolton and safely with him. Her skin glowed, but again, he thought it was happiness that they were together and at Winterfell.

“And why haven’t you told me? Sansa, all these months…”

“We needed to take back Winterfell, we needed to deal with Lord Baelish and the Nights of the Vale, we needed…”

“You needed to find a moment in all that time to tell me you were with child,” Jon said, trying not to sound harsh but angered by her decision to keep quiet.

“I know,” Sansa said as she swallowed hard. “I know I should have told you right away. But I’d hoped…”

Jon suddenly reached out and pulled Sansa into a fierce hug. The moment they made contact she burst into sobs.

“I’m ruined,” she cried. “We’re ruined.”

“Don’t say that,” he said as he stroked her hair. “We’ll figure this out.”

“I thought I could go away,” Sansa said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. “I could have the babe and give it to a nice family who…”

Jon pulled back and looked at her face seriously. “Could you ever give up your child?” 

“If it meant…”

“Sansa,” Jon chided. 

“No,” Sansa said, honestly. “If it wasn’t to happen…that is one thing, but a…a babe in my arms…”

Jon leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

“You couldn’t give up this babe, and I won’t make you give up this babe,” Jon whispered into her ear.

Sansa collapsed against his chest and hugged him fierecely. She needed to hear that despite who the father was, and what that would mean, it was her child and that was what mattered.

“You will not be the mother of a bastard,” Jon said as he stepped back from her and held her by the shoulders. “I will take responsibility for the child.”

Sansa looked at him confused.

“But Jon…” Sansa shook her head. “This will mean…”

“I don’t care what it means,” Jon cut her off. “I promised you when you came to Winterfell that I would care for you and keep you safe and …”

“People will talk, your place as King…”

“My place as King is threatened everyday,” Jon smirked. “A half sister becoming my wife and bearing my offspring isn’t going to change any of that.”

Sansa chuckled at his casualness.

“Could you love him? Could you love the child of Ramsay Bolton?” Sansa asked sincerely.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her. “I will only see you in that child. And if you can love him after all his father did to you, of course I can love him as well.”


End file.
